HTF Fan Episode: Purple Heartbreak
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: In this fan-made episode, Splendid stirs up jealousy when he tries becoming a loyal servant to Petunia, you'll know the rest... Starring: The Mighty Splendid and Petunia


_**HTF in "Purple Heart…break"**_

_**Starring Splendid,**_

_**Featuring Petunia**_

_**Pop and Cub**_

_**Almost there….**_

Our episode begins with a skyline of Happy Tree Town in its quaint little state when a giant blur of blue light flies past, making some of the trees shake with some of their leaves falling off.

It was no other than the famous, Splendid, Super Squirrel, whizzing by on a hot chase with the twins, Lifty and Shifty.

"You won't take us alive, squirrel boy!" Shifty laughed as they did their trademark snicker and dashed off with a sack of cash tucked in their paws.

Splendid stopped for a second and zoomed up to the sky.

"No one gets taken dead _or _alive by Splendid!" He growled.

His body began a blur again when he dashed off, following the raccoons, passing store and shops. Lumpy even muttered at him as he shook his fist for wreaking his bakery windows.

Cuddles, who was about to send a letter in a mailbox, got sliced in half when the squirrel went past him.

Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty had suddenly stopped by a tree house after running out of breath.

Lifty looked up after standing there with his paws on his knees until he saw an open door. He quickly pointed to the door as Shifty picked up the sacks and ran inside with his little brother tagging along.

Inside, Petunia was in her living room while cleaning away with a mop in a middle of a giant puddle of water as she hummed a little carefree tune.

She was about to dip her mop back into a bucket to mop some more dirt on the floor when suddenly…

_**KA-BLAM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**THUD!**_

Her head perked up to the startling sound and looked behind her back to find two injured raccoons lying in her water puddle.

Shifty had his elbows and kneecaps broken in two different angels while Lifty's face had a bunch of scars attached and a ton of bruises lined along his arms and legs.

Both of them were groaning in pain with a ring of stars circling around the top of their heads.

"Hey!" Petunia barked as she slammed down the mop, "Who said you two can come in my house, you dirty dimwits!"

She held up the dripping mop in anger and began to wave it around in mid-air. The skunk began stomping over to them so hard that the room nearly shook with each step.

That same moment, Splendid zoomed through the door and landed daintily on the floor with his paws on his hips and his chest puffed out.

"Alright, where are those two scum packets?" He pondered as he held his right paw over his eyes and looked around the somehow, neat and tidy abode.

Every bit of furniture in his sight had a sparkle or two that quickly vanished after another sparkle appeared.

He stopped looking when he saw Petunia scowling at the groaning twins on the floor.

"What's this?" he said in his mind.

Splendid looked at the mop in her quaking fist and looked at Lifty and Shifty back and forth until he heard himself do a light gasp with his eyes widening.

"You boys have no idea how to treat a lady like me." She continued while gesturing a paw to herself below her waist.

"They don't…but perhaps I do in more ways than one.." A deep, silky voice purred behind her.

The tone of the voice made Petunia's tail shoot up and a little yelp of fright pop out of her mouth.

Afraid to turn her head in the slightest angle, her lone eyes tiptoed left and right to search for the voice's source.

Her knees began shaking after she found nothing in sight, dropping the mop into the puddle dyed with some blood from Lifty's wounds.

Petunia was too scared to even swallow the quivering lump in her throat, also known as her own heartbeat.

"Who's there? Who are you? _Where_ are you?" She said in a shaky voice.

Petunia suddenly heard a zoom fly past her ear, making it flicker.

"It's only me, dear girl." The voice said again.

She looked down at her feet where Splendid was down on one knee as he held her paw in his like she was a princess in a tall tower and Splendid was a dashing prince.

"Splendid?" Petunia shouted as her fear quickly faded to anger.

The squirrel said nothing when he planted a few kisses on her paw.

"In the fur himself." The squirrel said

"Um…o-okay.." Petunia muttered as he kissed her paw again. Splendid got up and flew out the door.

"Don't you worry your head about those two, you took care of it for me." He said to the baffled skunk, humming a little tune before flying off again.

Petunia looked back at Lifty and Shifty still lying in the puddle.

"Um..you two okay?" She asked.

Shifty groaned as he lifted his head.

"I've fallen and I can't get up." He whimpered.

"Eh, I just fell.." Lifty commented.

Later that day, The fatherly bear, Pop and his son were at a little café for a small snack.

Pop waved hello over to Petunia, who was sitting at a table with a plate of food.

She waved back with a pizza slice in her other paw to put in her mouth when she felt a force of energy shove the pizza in her face instead.

"What the-" Petunia yelped.

She was cut off when she saw Splendid from earlier (who was now wearing a pair of fake glasses) holding the pizza box as a swift grin spread across his face.

Petunia raised her paw to slap him across the face just to see him catch it in mid-punch.

"That's no way to treat your new servant.." Splendid huffed. "Servants have to give his or her master all the love they desire."

"S-servant?" Petunia yelped.

She was more speechless when the squirrel lowered her squirming paw down his face and pressed it on his chest.

Petunia's fur stood on end when she felt a thunderous pulse-like thud pushing against her paw.

"My heart throbs at the slightest remembrance of you, the girl who helped me destroy my foes."

"That pick up line makes my stomach churn." Petunia groaned while clutching her belly with her free paw.

Pop, who noticed the strange blue squirrel with glasses on his head, became very suspicious.

He scowled at him in sudden jealousy.

He could be a better guardian than some "servant" or whatever he said he was. Pop reached over Cub's sandwich to pour some ketchup on it.

Splendid tried to get a response by waving hello in a friendly manner but all he received was his icy stare.

Pop squirted the ketchup bottle on his other paw by mistake. He suddenly heard a crackling sound from behind and looked down at his paw that was sizzling with steam flowing around it.

He started screaming in shear terror as he began running around in circles that entertained a giggling Cub, who was clapping his paws in delight.

As Pop kept running around, he passed by Toothy behind the kitchen counter while holding a tray of burgers.

Pop's flaming paw ignited the burgers, causing Toothy's whole body to catch fire.

Splendid leapt high in the air when he heard Toothy's cries of pain and zipped over the counter, but not before scooping up a ton of water in his mouth by breaking a water fountain.

The squirrel spat out a gigantic geyser of water from his cheeks, blasting water all over Toothy as the fire settled down.

"That should do it." He said to himself in satisfaction as he flew back to Petunia.

What he didn't know was that Toothy fell down dead with a hole torn through brain from the impact of the water.

Meanwhile, Petunia noticed that Splendid left to rescue Toothy, so she started to head out the front door.

"Wait, my mistress!" Splendid called out behind her, zooming in towards her.

She screamed and jumped out of his way, causing him to crash into a passing Nutty.

Splendid got back up on his feet dizzily and looked down to see Nutty's back twisted and turned with his dead face leaving a tongue flailing out his mouth.

With a nervous laugh, He raced off to search for Petunia.

Pop was still running with his paw on fire until he suddenly found Handy fixing a fire hydrant with a wrench in his teeth.

He ran over, pushing Handy out of the way as he grumbled with his "angry face" on.

Handy was shoved away again by Petunia as she ran from an incoming Splendid.

Pop began to frantically unscrew the hydrant's screws with the wrench as the fiery paw began to spread the flames on the hydrant, forcing him to yelp in panic.

Petunia jumped behind a nearby tree, hiding herself from Splendid.

"Where'd you go, Miss Stubborn~?" Splendid said in a singsong tone as he flew by.

Petunia peeped out from the tree trunk, wiping her forehead with a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Pop finally unscrewed the hydrant as it blew out a wave of fire and water at the same time.

The wave suddenly hit Petunia in the face, lighting her up as she fell into a sewer that was near the tree she hid.

A huge explosion broke through the city skyline that also caught Splendid's attention.

He dashed over to scene that was trimmed with fire and burnt trees. Nothing was spewing bright flames and everything had a black crust of ashes and dust.

That's when he felt something fall into his arms.

He looked down and saw Petunia or just her charred corpse with a few flames on her half burnt tail.

"Oh, there you are." He purred, "I thought you would be hurt without me."

He flew off into the sky, not knowing that he held a burnt skunk in his paws.

"Now, let's get you home." Splendid cooed as he flew gracefully through the clouds.

Beneath him, Pop's skeleton could be seen with his detached paw still holding the wrench on the hydrant.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Cub was happily slurping a soda as the iris closes in on his smiling face.

**The End**

**Moral: "**_**Love others until it hurts."**_


End file.
